starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Classifications (WH)
This page is to help classify characters by powers and origins. Classify the character by their PRIMARY power source. Humans Humans, or Homo Sapiens, are the primary inhabitants of Earth. They have given rise to various offshoots, such as Homo Magi and Homo Superior (Mutants), but don't have any natural powers of their own. Many have, however, trained their bodies and minds to their absolute peak and can compete with many superpowered individuals. Normal Human Normal Humans have no special powers or abilities, and while they may have some training, they haven't reached the level of Human Prime. *Alexander Casey *Alexandra Rook *Angela Mancini *Blair Walker *Britney Harmon *Brooke Kerr *Bryan Mosley *Damien Croft *Daniel Hopkins *Daniel Muir *Darren Criss *David Carwin *Dante Collier *Eden Fairchild *Elissa Shook *Eva Rodriguez *Francesca Bryant *Francis Kyle *Hank Micheals *Hannah Smith *Hans Gruber *Holland Daniels *Jared Chamberlain *Jason Amir Head *Jay Carwin *John Barbour *Juliet Alvarez *Karen Seymour *Kevin Gates *Kimberly Demit *Lily Haven *Lincoln McCray *Lucas Gates *Maya Keating *Megan Williams *Mikhaila Summers *Miranda Vesper *Natalia Pera *Nicole Hunter *Shelia Masters *Silas Fitzgerald *Terry Goodman *The General *Winston Human Prime Though not truly possessing any powers of any kind, these individuals have trained their minds and bodies to be as impressive as they possibly can. (Examples: Batman, Nightwing, and Hawkeye.) *Batman *Cassandra Simmons *Nemesis *Nick Fury *Nightstalker *Rhyana Carlson *Steven Santieri *Sliver Sable *The Punisher Mutants Mutants are those born with the X-Factor or X-Gene. They generally discover their powers during puberty, though some have access to them upon birth. If an individual is born with powers, they ARE a mutant. If they inherited their gifts from super powered parents that aren't mutants, such as Franklin Richards from Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman, that still makes him a mutant. Several classifications have been made for mutants alone. Omega Omega mutants are a certain powerful class of super-powered individuals in the universe to indicate mutants with the ability (or potential) to exist beyond the boundaries of physical existence. Immortality is also a possibility, but not a requirement. Being able to control matter and energy on the sub-molecular scale also seems to be a requirement. It is speculated that omega implies unlimited and ultimate potential. (Examples: Jean Grey, Franklin Richards, and Vulcan.) *Alessandra Santiago *Audrey Reeve *Bloodscream *Bogeyman *Butterfly *Cable *Charles Drake Durant (Potential) *Darksyde *Elizabeth Borden *Exodus *Mara Martin (Potential) *Minerva Martin (Potential) *Molecule Man *Mr.Immortal *Nikhil Patel (Potential) *Phoenix *Rose Decker (Potential) *Samantha Martin (Potential) *Scarlet Witch *Tremor Alpha Alpha mutants have powerful, advantageous mutant traits and no disadvantageous flaws. Perhaps the most feared of mutants, alphas look completely human yet have some of the most powerful abilities recorded. Currently it is estimated less than 10% of all mutants are alphas, although given they look human the percentage might be somewhat greater. (Examples: Cyclops, Storm, Professor X, Magneto.) *Affinity *Aftershock *Alec Partridge *Alexandria Gabriele *Aurora *Avalanche *Banshee *Barrington St. Germaine *Beast Boy *Belisarius *Black Jack *Blackout *Boom Boom *Caliber *Catiana *Colossus *Cyclops *Cyclops (Jennifer Smith) *Daken *Dane *Dark Phoenix *David Heathcote *David Hunter Orton *Dazzler *Deathstrike *Fallen Angel *Firestar *Flash *Gambit *Halcyon *Irina Zakharov *Jackal (WH) *Jolt *Jumper *Kate Lawrence *Keiko Nagasaki *Lady Mastermind *Laurence Hague *Lightning Girl *Magma *Magneto *Mara Martin (Currently) *Marlowe *Marvel Queen *MasterBastard *Mastermind *Minerva Martin (Currently) *Mr. Sinister *Myst *Nano *Network *Omega Red *Paladin *Quickhatch *Risque *Ronin *Rook *Sabretooth *Samantha Martin (Currently) *Shockteche *Slayer *Sophia Concannon *Stormhammer *Syn *Tarantula *Tarot *Thalia Violetta Carlisle *The Mentalist *Thunderbird *Titan *Windrider *Wolverine *X-33 Beta Betas are not weaker than alphas in what power regards, but they are not perfect. Along their advantageous mutations they have minor flaws, sometimes merely cosmetic, but that hinders them in some significant way. It is believed about 10% of all mutants are betas. (Examples: Angel, Beast, and Nightcrawler.) *Bat *Beast *Blink *CopyCat *Earth Angel *Havok *Hydrosis *Mithril Warrior *Mystique (WoH) *Nightcrawler *Polaris *Siren *Succubus *Zeus (Kyle Quill) Gamma ''Gammas are also powerful mutants, having some impressive gifts, but along with those powers they also have major flaws that make their lives hard, often miserable, and many times, shortened. Roughly 10% of all mutants are gammas, and they are usually easy to recognize, as they are often saddled with important physical defects. (Examples: Marrow and Maggot.) *Archangel (WoH) *Blob *Brett Foster *Cauldron *Deadpool *Graham 'Gray' Morton *Kaiv Ravensdale *Marrow *Mute *Ralph Morton Delta Delta mutants lack the impressive powers of alphas, but share their lack of flaws. Deltas are mutants with small abilities of little use under most circumstances. The number of deltas in the world is unknown, but it is assumed they are at least 50% of all mutants, and the number could be far greater because a good number of deltas don't even know they are mutants. (Examples: Cypher, Domino, and Callisto.) *Archer *Count *Destined *Domino *Drake Rei *Dust *Killswitch *Kip Stoddard *Mister X *Prodigy *Ratman *Reptile *Ricochet *Squire *X-Ray (WH) Epsilon-Delta Epsilon-Deltas are mutants who have abilities that are for all purposes latent they don't commonly manifest their powers at all or only under certain circumstances (i.e. outside influence, trauma, etc.). Though it is highly uncommon for their powers to ever activate at all. Further the classification also includes those whose powers are only activated by physical contact with someone of the same genetic template, commonly siblings, though not limited to that particular familial bond. (Examples: Joey Bailey and Gailyn Bailey.) *Benjamin Grant *Moonsong *Void Epsilon Epsilons are the unfortunate ones among Homo Superiors. Epsilons often have minor superhuman traits, but those are overshadowed by crippling major flaws that makes a normal life for them almost completely impossible. It is believed about 20% of all mutants are epsilons, but often is very difficult to distinguish them from gammas. (Examples: Beak, Tar Baby and Wither.) Meta Humans Meta humans are those individuals who obtained their powers through any number of ways that do not fit in to the mutant classification system, such as experiments, accidents, etc. Several classifications exist for Meta Humans. Enhanced Being These individuals are at the peak of evolution due to manipulation or enhancement of some sort. (Examples: Captain America and Black Panther.) *American Dream *Atom *Azrael (WH) *Bane (WoH) *Baron Zemo *Black Panther *Black Widow *Captain America *Grayson Delancey *Hawkman *Jack Hammer *Joker *Moonstone *Outlaw *Psionic *Starlord *US Agent *Winter Soldier Techno Being Beings who have been enhanced through technological means. This is regardless of whether it is a suit or bionic implants of some kind. (Examples: Iron Man, Cyborg, and Doctor Doom.) *A.R.C. *Blake *Bodycount *Count *Crimson Dynamo *Doom *Duchess *E.C.H.O. *ENGINE *Ethan Drake *Guardian (Koby Reese) *Iron Lad *Iron Man *Iron Monger *Iron Patriot *James Matthews *Mandarin *MasterMold *Metal King *Night Lord *Psionic *Squire *Titanium Man *Valkyrie *War Machine *Warpath *Whiplash *Winter Soldier *Xyber Mystical Being These are individuals who gained their powers and abilities through divine intervention or other mystical means of some sort. (Examples: Captain Marvel (DC), Thor, Wonder Woman, Doctor Strange, and Ghost Rider.) *Black Alice *Daimon Hellstorm *Doom *Dr. Orpheus *Dr.Fate *Ghost Rider *Ignatius *Iron Fist *Jefferson Twilight *Jinx *Juggernaut *Marc Callaway *Nitrogen Girl *Noel Gabriele *Oriuth *Pythia *Raven *Romeo *Salome *Silver Samurai *Spawn *Talisman *Tempest *The Hood *Volcano Man *Wiccan *Yukari Hirai *Zatanna Super Being These are beings who have been greatly enhanced, whether on purpose or by accident, to the point where their abilities and powers are truly remarkable. (Examples: Hulk, Flash, Daredevil, and Spider-Man.) *Angel *Brimstone *Daredevil *Flare *G-Force *Green Phantom *Kimberly Thomas *Malice *Mr. Fantastic *Nuclear Winter *Quake *Sarge *Shockwave *Spider-Boy *Spiderman (Brady Quinn) Cosmic Being These beings have gained powers through direct contact with the Power Cosmic, alien influence, or by any space age technology. (Examples: Green Lantern, Nova, and Venom.) *Angel *Bruiser *Chaos *Captain Mar'vyl *Flare *G-Force *Green Lantern (Franz Adler) *Invisible Woman *Jade *Legion *Mister Miracle *Mr. Fantastic *Ms. Marvel *Phoenix Force *Shockwave *Spider-Girl *Star Sapphire *Velocity *Venom *Witchblade Hybrid Hybrids are beings created by the merging of different genetics, such as a child born from two different races. (Examples: Namor and Raven.) *Aquaman *Discerpo *Legion *Namor Other Non-Human These individuals are not originally from Earth, despite some of them looking exactly like humans. (Examples: Silver Surfer, Superman, Thanos, and Martian Manhunter.) *Allistair Creed *Bizarro *Revak *Superman *Supergirl *Thanos *Tryax A.I. Though not technically even alive, these individuals have made impressive marks on the world around them. Most of them are the highest form of technology the world has ever known. A sentient being created through technological means. (Examples: Vision and Red Tornado.) *Brainiac *Mainframe Category:World of Heroes Category:Classifications Gods Gods are supernatural beings of incredible power often worshiped as deities by other races. (Examples: Asgardians, Olympians, and the New Gods.) *Balder *Heimdall *Isis *Loki *Sif *Thor *Valkyrie